


Alone Together

by holloway88



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers for the Avantika Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: Caleb and Fjord finally find some alone time on the Ball Eater.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is just porn. It really just be like that sometimes. 
> 
> Also please forgive any weird double spaces in-between words, my keyboard is broken and it doesn't notify me every time it happens.

Caleb let his body fall as he was pushed back onto the desk in Fjord's quarters; the _Captain's_ quarters. He sat on a mess of maps and trinkets but he didn't pay them any mind, he was too focused on Fjord's mouth on his which was hot and heavy and wet. He sighed into the kiss and grabbed at Fjord's shirt, balling some of it in his fists as he pulled the warlock closer to him. Fjord's hands traveled from Caleb's shoulders down his sides until they settled on his waist and held him down, pushing the fabric of his shirt up so he could feel his skin under his touch.

His mouth moved from Caleb's lips to his neck, leaving a trail of brief kisses in his wake. He settled on the skin that wouldn't be visible under his shirt and bit down, sucking on the skin at the same time. Caleb's breath hitched in his throat and he bucked his hips up towards nothingness. Fjord smiled into it and did it again, savoring Caleb's reaction. He let the fabric of Caleb's shirt fall down again as he reached for the loops on his trousers and tugged at them softly, Caleb acknowledged him by lifting his ass up and letting Fjord pull them down.

Once they were around his ankles Fjord moved a hand to palm Caleb's erection. "What do you want me to do?" he asked breathlessly, and met Caleb's lips again.

A little dazed from sensory overload, Caleb's words hung on his lips as he took in the feeling of Fjord's hands on him. He was so hot, his touch burned Caleb's skin and made it hard for him to think. "Your mouth." Caleb said and nodded down, closing his eyes after he glanced at Fjord. The warlock obliged and kissed the skin down Caleb's neck until he dropped to his knees in front of him, grabbing Caleb by the ass he pulled him to the edge of the desk.

Caleb's entire body was flushed red, which was something Fjord loved about his human partner. It was harder to see the blush of arousal on his or Jester's skin, but with Caleb it was so vibrant. He licked a line up Caleb's cock from the base and swirled his tongue around the tip when he got there. Caleb was breathing hard and gripped the edge of the desk like his life depended on it. Fjord wrapped his free hand around Caleb's dick and twisted it while he went farther down with his mouth, taking him piece by piece.

Clearly worked up, Caleb released his vice grip on the desk and moved one of his hands to Fjord's head. He ran his fingers through his salt-n-pepper hair and grabbed a fistful of it when Fjord pushed down and down and _down_ until his nose was pressed against Caleb's skin. He swallowed around his cock and it Caleb moaned, his chest was moving fast as his breath kept pausing in his throat with every movement Fjord made.

"Ooh, Gods, _Fjord_ -" Caleb rushed out, holding back the urge to thrust deeper into Fjord's throat.

Fjord hummed around his cock and pulled off, going back down with his tongue and licking back up it. It was _obscene_ , Caleb's entire face was beet red but he couldn't look away. Fjord's eyes met his and his hips involuntarily bucked up. He moaned again and Fjord smiled before he took Caleb down to the base again. Grabbing a fistful of hair Caleb pulled up gently, and his partner pulled up from his dick and looked up to Caleb with swollen lips and dreamy eyes.

"What do you want now, darlin'?" he asked, rubbing his hands on Caleb's thighs.

Caleb was pretty sure his brain was short circuiting, he helped Fjord back up to him by lifting on his shirt until he stood up, and grabbed his face with both hands as he pulled him into a kiss. Caleb stood up, legs a little shaky and erection still painfully hard, and walked Fjord backwards towards his bed. Fjord fell back, and moved his hands to cup Caleb's ass as he crawled on top of him. The wizard rested in Fjord's lap, pressing his ass onto Fjord's obvious tent.

He cocked his head to the side to let Fjord suck on his neck again, because _Gods_ _did that feel incredible_. "I need- _aah_ -you to fuck me, Fjord." Caleb said and Fjord's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't that he didn't think that was where this was going, it's just so much different to hear Caleb say that when his face is flushed and his eyes are closed and he looks so _good_. "Right- _aah_ -now, or I'm going to cum all over your shirt."

"Why didn't you just say so?" he shifted his hips up and helped Caleb get off of top of him, "I need the oil, love." he said softly and retrieved a glass bottle from one of the drawers in the desk. He came back to the bed and kneeled next to Caleb. "Do you want to open yourself up for me?" he asked and showed his nails, which were sharpened to a point. "I love watching you do that, you look so good for me." Fjord complimented as the ginger took the bottle and pushed two fingers into it, coating himself in a generous amount of the slick substance.

Caleb rarely looked at Fjord when they did this, he had too much anxiety about the faces he was making when he did, but it had been _so_ long since they had a chance to do this that he just didn't care anymore. He kneeled on the bed with his legs spread wide and reached underneath himself, pushing a finger at his hole. Fjord leaned forward and kissed Caleb again, trailing his hands down to his waist. "You're so good, Cay." Fjord said softly and pressed another kiss to the wizard's throat.

Caleb pushed a second finger in and sighed in Fjord's ear, "You are going to have to cut your nails sometime so you can- _haa_ -do this instead." he twisted his digits and leaned heavily against Fjord's chest.

"But it looks so pretty when you do it." Fjord responded and brushed Caleb's hair out of his face.

"But it feels _so_ much better when _you_ do it." he pushed a third finger in and moaned.

"Gods, Caleb." Fjord huffed and wrapped his hand around Caleb's cock. Caleb bucked his hips at the new contact and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning too loud. He pulled his fingers out of him with a wet noise and pushed Fjord onto his ass, he crawled over to straddle him and grabbed the bottle of lube, dumping a good portion into his hand. He wrapped his long fingers around Fjord's cock and moved his hand slowly. He lined himself up with Fjord and teased him, pushing in only the tip at first. " _Caleb_." Fjord said, out of breath as the wizard pushed himself down onto Fjord's length, all the way to the base.

He sat there for a moment, taking it in, as Fjord covered his face and neck in kisses. " _Fjord_ ," Caleb sighed and lifted his hips, "aren't you going to fuck me?" he teased, grinning into Fjord's kiss. Fjord grabbed Caleb's hips and held him while he slowly pushed himself back into the ginger. "Come on- _aah_ -I know you can do better than that." Caleb stuttered a few times, but this was the most vocal he had ever been and it was all going straight to Fjord's cock.

Caleb lifted himself up a little to help, and Fjord accepted it eagerly. He rocked into Caleb, holding onto him with one hand while the other found its way to Caleb's dick. "Caleb, _Caleb_." Fjord moaned and thrusted faster.

" _Gods_ , Fjord," Caleb gasped, "you feel so good." he said softly. Fjord wasn't sure why Caleb was being so talkative, but he was not complaining. He felt the heat start to build in his stomach and he tried to find the words to verbalize it.

"Gonna, _fuck_ , finish, _Caleb_." Fjord said and tried to pull out, but Caleb pushed himself down to the base of Fjord's cock and kept fucking himself while Fjord came inside of him.

"Keep- _hnng_ -going." Caleb said and kept bouncing on Fjord's cock. Fjord obliged, though he was trying to catch his breath, and kept thrusting into Caleb. He was overstimulated and it almost hurt to keep going but it also was the best fucking thing he'd ever felt. "Yeah, yeah, _Fjord_." Caleb moaned and grabbed hold of Fjord's face with both hands and kissed him. He kept moving up and down on Fjord's dick, filled with his cum, while he finally shot his load onto Fjord's chest.

It took a minute before either of them moved again. Fjord eventually slipped out of Caleb's ass, and fell back into bed with Caleb beside him.

"Holy fuck, Caleb." Fjord said finally.

"Yeah." Caleb huffed. "I'm not quite sure what happened."

"Whatever it was, I absolutely want to do it again." 


End file.
